


Ennoshita Really Likes Yogurt

by fluffqueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Fic Ever, Other, ennoshita chikara - Freeform, ennoshita loves yogurt, i stg this is so romantica, yogurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffqueen/pseuds/fluffqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita likes yogurt so much that he banged it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ennoshita Really Likes Yogurt

**Author's Note:**

> Bury me in my sins. Or should I say... berry me. Heh. Heheh. Get it? 'Cause it's yogurt?

It was a warm day. And you know what they all say, a warm day is a yogurt day. But then again, to Ennoshita, everyday is a yogurt day. Why you ask? Because he loves yogurt. A lot. 

Ennoshita rolled out of bed and continued rolling because he has a sonic fetish or some shit idk. He hit the fridge with a loud thud and began to cry. Wow. See? It hurt. Really bad. Because he's crying. You should be feeling sympathy.  
...  
Are you feeling sympathy? Good. I want this fic to be emotional. Wait stop crying, this isn't even the angstiest part yet.

"Well that hurt, but at least I still have my yogurt!" Ennoshita grinned widely as he jumped to his feet and flew the door to the fridge wide open, nearly hitting the counter right beside it in the process. "I'm here, my sweet yogurt-chan!~" The brunette hummed as he reached down for the delicious dairy treat. "Huh?" The second-year looked down in dismay when he realized... his fridge was empty! Actually... it wasn't even a fridge! He was still asleep!! 

Ennoshita rolled out of bed for real this time and not because he has a sonic fetish, but because I am not creative. The boy, however, didn't hit the fridge this time, but instead got up and dashed to the fridge successfully. "Y-Yogurt-chan!" Ennoshita shouted, searching the fridge thoroughly before realizing something terrible. 

He had eaten his wife, Yogurt-chan!!!1! 

"T-This can't be happening! This must be joke right, right?!!! Ne, Y-Yogurt-chan? You're still kawaii and daijoubu, ne? NE?!" The male cried out, but there was no answer. Only the sound of his tears could be heard throughout the lonely kitchen. Ennoshita fell to the ground and stared at the ceiling. His eyes were hot and he could feel a knot in his throat. "Gomen, Yogurt-chan..." The closet weeb mumbled. After a long and v sad moment of silent passed a bunch of glowey (?) shit started happening and Ennoshita was surprised!!1! "Yogurt-chan... iS THAT YOU?!" The brunette started to shout for no reason.

"Yes. It is me, Chikara-kun. Listen to me, okay? I love you very much and I will never hate you even if you continue to do this everyday because you're hungry. You can continue to buy me from Target and I will continue to support you saying these same exact words everyday because the author isn't creative. Eat me to your heart's content, Chikara! So, go! Run! Run to Target and waste all your money on Gogurt!"

"Y-Yogurt-chan. Daisuki!" The boy cried, wiping his tears away. A smile appeared on his face as he ran out of his apartment I guess idfk and down to his local Target.

Later that evening, Ennoshita found the yogurt, bought it, masterbated to it, ate it, and cried. 

 

The End.


End file.
